Swimming On A Lie
by BeachLover14
Summary: Syrena and Philip have started a life together and have a beautiful daughter, but their daughter doesn't know about who her mother really is which could put her in danger. Soon they fined themselves in a new time period due to the magic of the mermaids and their attempt to save their niece and sister from the Royal navy. But will that be enough to keep them safe?


**Ok so I am going to try something different. This is after Syrena saved Philip and they decided to live a life together and start a family.** **All rights go to Pirates of The Caribbean except my character. This isn't really chapter one, more of an introduction I guess. **

**So please tell me your thoughts. If I get reviews then I know people are readying the story. leave a review on if you want me to actually start this story or not. Thanks**

* * *

Introduction

A new baby's scream rang through the warm comfortable cabin. The humming of the wind continued to sing outside of the home while the snow covered the ground and empty tree branches. During all that surround this new family, a woman extended her arms with joyful tears to hold her new daughter. Her husband gently placed the new bundle in his wife's arms.

"She's beautiful." The dark brown haired woman leaded back against her pillow while gently comforting her newborn child. "She has your eyes." She looked up at her husband's green eyes full of love.

"Everything else is you, Syrena." The husband leaned over and kissed Syrena on the lips.

"Philip, what do we name her?"

"Well, what do you propose?" Philip asked as he began to clean up around the bed.

"I am not sure." With a gentle hand she smoothed out her daughters thin hair. The baby had begun to sleep in her mother's arms. "What about, Mary?"

Philip paused and quietly approached his wife and child with a joyful smile. "Our little Mary." Gently, he placed a kiss on the child's nose then a kiss on his wife's lips. "It's a wonderful and beautiful name for our daughter."

Philip placed more logs into their fire place that filled their room. Then he quietly pulled in the crib he had built for their baby. He placed it next to Syrena and gently cupped the baby in his arms and placed her gently down in her own bed. Once his child was nestled away, he soon put himself to bed with his wife.

* * *

5 years later Mary

"Mommy, Daddy" I ran into my mommy and daddy's room and climbed up onto their bed. Then I crawled between their two bodies to get warm. There was a snow storm whistling outside and I was cold and a little frightened.

"What's wrong angel?" Daddy groaned and managed to smile at me through his sleepy eyes.

"I'm cold daddy." I shivered and slipped under the blankets.

"Well, we can't let our little angel feel cold." He kissed me on the forehead and got up. A cold breeze slipped under the covers causing me to scoot closer into my mom. Her arm wrapped around me as she continued to sleep.

"Mommy," I whispered.

Her arms tightened around me lovingly. "Hmmm?" She moaned trying to sound as if she was awake, but I knew she was still sleepy.

"Are we still going to church in the morning even if it's snowing hard?" I whispered.

"We will let your daddy decide." She wearily answered. "Now go back to sleep darling."

Daddy's footsteps thumped through the hall. He came back into the room with his arms full of logs for the fire. After laying them on the ground he threw some into the fire and the flames began to dance again and live. It was like watching a wild fire. Then he slipped of his boots and jacket and crawled back into bed.

"Phew, it's cold out there." He quietly chuckled and pulled the covers over.

"Is Bay okay?"

"Yes, darling, your pony is just fine, tucked away in the barn with plenty of hay." Daddy softly explained while closing his eyes.

"Can I ride him tomorrow?" Curiously I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well, you'll have to ask your mother on that one." He lovingly smiled at me.

Turning my head I saw mommy still sleeping. "She is sleeping." I whined.

"Shhhh, go to sleep so mommy can sleep." He caressed my cheek.

"Alright," I sighed and pulled the covers up to my neck with my mommy's arm around me. My eye lids became heavy and darkness filled the room as my dreams took control.

* * *

5 years later

"Faster, Bay, Faster!" I kicked my horse in the side again as we ran through the forest. "We have to beat Mom home if we are going to live to see another day."

The wind blew back my long dark brown curls as we sped towards home. We lived in a small village outside of the main town. Our neighbors mainly consisted of the church members. I knew most of them and all of them knew me. My father was very active in the community, always helping others. I love my father and I hope I will grow up to be just like him.

"Come now, run!" I ordered Bay. We just had to make it back home in time.

The clearing arrived and our cabin was now visible. My heart raced hoping my mother wouldn't be home just yet. As I squinted my eyes I couldn't quite tell if anyone was home right now, but so far it looked empty. Without hesitation I raced to the barn and quickly unharnessed Bay and put him back in his stall. Then I cleaned myself up as I ran towards the front door of our home. Straitening my hair and dress I slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind me. I checked all the rooms and no one was home. With a heavy sigh I plopped down onto the sofa.

"Tired from your little adventure?" I jumped up to see my mother casually leaning against the doorway.

"How did you know?" I managed to say.

"I saw you." She said sternly. It was clear from the disappointment in her eyes how angry she was. "What did I tell you about going off on your own, Mary?" Her voice began to rise.

"I'm not a little kid." With a huff I crossed my arms.

"You are 10. That is still a child. You could have gotten hurt or someone could have taken you."

I hung my head sadly and looked down at the rim of my dress. "I'm sorry Mom." My arms hung behind my back.

Her body began to relax more and then she approached me. "I was worried." Her arms wrapped around me.

"So, what were you doing?" She seemed to fidget from my question and began to lead me out of our home.

"Oh, just went to the beach." She casually said avoiding eye contact with me. I suppose it wasn't a big idea. "Now let's find your father. He should be waiting at the church for us."

As we made it to the church I noticed some new people. One was a woman and then next to her was a boy. She had long dirty blonde hair and her son had light brown hair. He was only a little taller than me but also seemed a bit older. I had never seen them before, but my father was already striking up a conversation with them.

"Hi, Dad." I ran up to him ad he hugged me. Mom was close behind me as he put an arm around her.

"This is Mary, our daughter," He introduced me to them, "And my wife Syrena." Then he lovingly smiled at Mom.

The Two seemed pleased with the introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." The woman smiled. "I am Elizabeth Turner and this is my son William Turner. He is actually only a year older than you, Mary, from what I've been told."

"Hi," I extended my hand to William.

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand with a small smile.

"So where is your dad?" I asked without really thinking about the question.

He seemed to uncomfortably look away but then smiled back at me. "Away on business."

"Well, come on. I'll show you around." I offered and he followed me through the church full of our members and pastors.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Ocean**

"Captain!" A man called on the water searching for his lost captain.

"Here!" The man responded in the life boat. The other man jumped into the water and swam to his captain.

"What was that?" He nervously asked.

"Mermaids. We must get back and tell everyone." The captain determinedly said. "I think I have seen one of them before."

"Who?"

"Her name is Syrena."

* * *

Don't forget to voice your thoughts if you want the story to actually continue.


End file.
